Alopay, Sarah
"I choose to be the person that I want to be." Sarah Alopay, a seemingly perfect teenage American girl at first glance is the Player of the 233rd line, the Cahokians. She is presented as the perfect girl, after all, she is dating the quarterback, getting perfect grades, and excelling at everything she does. But, behind doors, Sarah trains to participate in Endgame on behalf of the Cahokian line. Her Story She received the position of Player after her brother, Tate, became blind during a severe wasp sting while he was training. Immediately, she was overwhelmed with trying to maintain her life at school and her training at home. To make matters worse, she had to catch up to her brother's years of training. At the beginning of the first book, The Calling, her brother: Tate dies after the meteor impact which signifies the beginning of Endgame. Her best friend, Reena also loses an arm. This all took place at her high school graduation. On her way to The Calling, she meets Jago Tlaloc, the Olmec Player and decides to form an alliance. As time progresses, she slowly develops feelings for Jago and Jago begins to feel for Sarah. But, her high school boyfriend: Christopher Vanderkamp had been following her movements throughout Endgame, even getting kidnapped and experiencing a plane crash with the Sumerian Player. He is captured by An Liu at the end of The Calling. An Liu wraps an explosive around his neck, threatening that if Sarah shoots An, she will kill Christopher. But, nonetheless, she shoots An Liu and kills Christopher. She then goes on to claim Earth Key from Stonehenge, which kills Chiyoko Takeda after a boulder crushes her. In the second book, Sky Key, she slowly becomes mentally unstable, she has multiple anxiety attacks after flashbacks of Christopher's death. Jago attempts to console her but never succeeds, even locking her in his mansion in Peru at the will of his parents. During Jago and Sarah's time in Peru, Jago learns the Cahokians once fought the Makers back with a glorious weapon created by the Cahokians in which can kill the Makers. The revolution was eventually destroyed with a large battle but the weapon still lies in Cahokia. At the end of Sky Key, Sarah meets Sky Key or Little Alice Chopra, she plans to kill her to stop Endgame but cannot bring herself to do it and Maccabee takes both Earth Key and Sky Key, after killing Baitsakhan. In the third book, Rules of the Game, Sarah creates an alliance with Aisling, Jago, Hilal, Shari, Jenny Ulapala, and Aisling's FBI allies. During this alliance, she travels back to America during its time of crisis while Abaddon arrives to retrieve the rumored weapon from Cahokia. She finds her father and together, her, Jago, and her father retrieve the weapon from Cahokia and kill a Maker. She travels to an island off of Japan to meet with the rest of her alliance and kill An Liu and Maccabee, making all the remaining Players in the revolution. When she arrives on a private Airport together with Jago and some other allies they get killed by An Liu, waiting near there with a sniper rifle. Category:The Players Category:Characters